Fallen Flames
by questgirl18
Summary: His flames finally fell. Ichiruki *WARNING: Suicide attempt* I think it's a fluff, but i'm not sure. Rated T for Language, Suicide attempts, ect. Blah. I suck at summaries. :


SO! Here I am! I'm new to the bleach scence, so don't kill me if the characters are a little OOC. I tried to avoid that, but I might have done it, I dunno. :P This is my first Bleach fanfiction, so go easy on it. Well, I hope you like it, and it's based AFTER the winter war. *Insert Witty Disclaimer Comment Here ;)*

* * *

Translations

Bakamono - Stupid Person

Kuso - Damn

Nakama - Friend

.~*~.

The rain was steadily pouring down outside. A certain flame-headed substitute shinigami sat in his bathroom alone. Many things had happened in the past week, and he stared as his mirror, reflecting on said things.

_*Flashback*_

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia as she rushed towards him. "Bakamono! It got away! What were you think--" she was interrupted by a sharp scream emitted by a child's soul nearby. "Get up and come on! We've gotta hurry!" she yelled. Ichigo stumbled to his feet, and used shunpo to catch up with the raven haired shinigami. As they neared, the hollow, the child soul stumbled and fell. "Kuso!" Ichigo swore. He used shunpo and swooped over to the soul, but not a second too late. The hollow lunged forward and stabbed Ichigo right in the back with it's talons. Ichigo emitted a sharp grunt as he felt the talons slice through his back all the way to his front. The hollow cackled as Ichigo dropped the child soul. "ICHIGO!" Rukia gasped and ran forward. "ICHIGO! Ichigo! Are you okay?!". Ichigo looked up at her through faded eyes and said, "R-Rukia. The soul… you have to save…" he coughed up blood and passed out. "ICHIGO!" she yelled.

_*End Flashback*_

The boy had been consumed by the hollow, all because of his stupidity. He blamed himself for everything, and Rukia had traveled to the soul society to report a mission fail a few days ago. He didn't blame her if she hated him. It was all his fault that kid hadn't made it to the soul society. He glanced back at his reflection. His face was worn and sad for everything that had happened. Orihime had also lost her life during the winter war. Tatsuke had never been the same after that. Nor had anyone else. Of course, Ichigo blamed himself for that as well. No one could see past his signature scowl, except of course Rukia, who was the only one who knew he was truly in pain. Nightmares plagued him every night. Now, as he stood there looking at himself, he thought, "_Why couldn't it have been me? I'm so useless. Everyone else would be better off without someone who can't even keep their promise."_ and of course the promise he was referring to was his promise to protect his friends. In his opinion, he had failed to do so. He sighed and was about to leave his bathroom when on his way out, he noticed a razor sitting on the edge of the sink. His father had forgotten to put it up again. He picked up the razor and rolled it around in his hand. Then, it hit him. They really would be better off without him. Without another second thought, he took the razor and slid it across his wrist. It didn't hurt as much as he had imagined. With a thump he hit the floor. Blood flowed freely out of his wrist. The flames had finally fallen.

Chapter 2

A raven haired shinigami jumped inside a darkened room, sopping wet. The rain had stopped, but she was still moderately soaked. She took care to jump over her nakama's bed otherwise, she wouldn't hear the end of it from him. She glanced around the room, and noticed it was empty. She glanced over at the clock, and it read 12:42 a.m. "_Where's Ichigo?_" she wondered. Just then, a thump echoed through the house. She knew the rest of the family was out for the week on vacation. "Ichigo?" Rukia called out. She heard nothing in response, and searched for the source of the thump. She reached the bathroom door and heard heavy breathing and a trickling sound coming from the other side. "Ichigo, are you okay?" she questioned. She got no response. This worried her and she called out "Ichigo?" again. Again, no response. Now she was scared. She stepped back, and kicked the door in. What she saw would haunt her for days more. The floor was covered with blood, and Ichigo lay on the floor, eyes closed. "I-ICHIGO!" she yelled. She scrambled to the floor and searched for the source of the blood flow. She finally noticed that his wrist had been slashed and in his other hand was the bloody razor that had caused it. "I-Ichigo! W-Why did you do this?!" she asked into the silence, not expecting an answer. She grabbed the nearest washcloth and placed it on his wrist. She stopped the blood flow, and carried him to his bed. He stirred and stifled a groan. Blinking, he looked up at Rukia, who was bent over him, tears falling from her eyes. "Why did you do it Ichigo? Why?" she asked, stifling a sob. He blinked at her, and asked "Wha-What are you talking about Ru--" then he remembered about what happened. He rolled over and said, "I have my reasons." quietly with his signature scowl. "No! Ichigo don't you dare try that! You can't just shrug that off Ichigo!" she yelled. Her tone surprised them both, and Ichigo turned around to look at her. She jumped up and kicked him. "BAKA! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE-- YOU WERE…" then she broke down, crying. He sighed and picked her up, setting her down in his lap. As soon as she had stopped sobbing, she asked, "Why'd you do it Ichigo?". He was quiet for a moment as looked out the window, then he looked back at her. "I felt like… like I was useless and that everyone was better off without someone who couldn't even protect them." he said with a sad glint in his eyes. She punched him in the face. "Wha-What was THAT for?!" he yelled. "BAKA! No one would be better off without you! You can't… you can't do that them! You cant do that to… to me. I can't live without you Ichigo!" she yelled. Ichigo was speechless, then a look of realization fell over his face. His lips crashed into hers. She was shocked, but went along with it. They came up for air and Ichigo said, "Rukia… I'm sorry… but I love you. I'm sorry for making you worry… I won't let it happen again." he said, turning away embarrassed. Then, Rukia grabbed his face and turned it back. "Ichigo, I love you too." she said. He was shocked, he never expected her to return his feelings. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, she yawned. "I think we should go to bed midget." he said, tauntingly. "Yeah, that's true baka." she said. He crawled into his bed and rolled over, saying "Goodnight Rukia.". She stood there for a second, and Ichigo rolled back over. He smiled at her and said, "Rukia, would you like to sleep with me tonight?". She blinked, surprised and embarrassed. "Nono! Not like that, I meant--" he stammered, but was interrupted by Rukia clambering into his bed. He smiled at her and said, "Goodnight Midget." and she smiled and replied, "Goodnight Baka.".

The flames hadn't fallen after all, they had just stumbled along the way.

* * *

SO! This is my very first BLEACH fanfiction, and also my very first one/two shot. I hope you liked it, and go easy on me. I know, it's depressing, but I got the idea from seeing that there were only 2 fanficitons that I could find where Ichigo attempted suicide and was stopped by Rukia. It's obviously Ichiruki, and a bit of a fluff if I do say so myself... SO! Like it, Hate it, Broil it up in stir fry? Let me know! Click that review button down there :) See you next time, and hoped you liked it.


End file.
